1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair and, more particularly, to an apparatus for treating hair by controllably applying an additive thereto. The invention is also directed to a method of using the apparatus.
2. Background Art
There is currently a multitude of treatments that are carried out on hair to condition and/or change the appearance thereof. These treatments commonly involve the application of an additive to hair, and commonly at only localized regions thereof.
As one exemplary hair treatment, ends of hair are commonly streaked with a color that contrasts with the remainder of the person's hair. Hair styles that utilize “spikes” often have colored streaks added to the hair tip region.
While such hairstyles have become increasingly more popular, few steps have been taken to improve treatment methods. Preferably, the hair streaking is performed by grasping discrete hair accumulations between a hairdresser's fingers and controllably working in the additive by manipulating the hair. A discrete amount of the additive may be applied to the hair through one or both of the hairdresser's hands.
Regardless of the precise manner of carrying out the method, the hairdresser is required to expose his/her hands to the additive. Hair dyes have a tendency to stain. Plastic gloves, that might be used to shield hands during application, may make it more difficult to control the application of the additive. Further, manipulation of the hair to facilitate even application of the additive may be made more difficult with such gloves being used.
Still further, the need to have such gloves available adds cost to such procedures. Further, gloves must be disposed of and commonly end up as non-biodegradable masses in landfills.
When exposed fingers are used to carry out the treatment, it is also difficult to manipulate the hair in a manner that the additive will be uniformly introduced over the intended treatment length. That is, hair strands at the treatment site may be wrapped, entangled, or simply overlapped in such a manner that additives such as dyes are non-uniformly applied to the hair.
In spite of the increasing popularity of hairstyles that require controlled application of additive, particularly at localized tip regions, the hairdressing industry has continued to use dated techniques, as described above, and has thus contended with the above mentioned, and other, drawbacks.